The Doctor's New Companion
by BookwormyWorm
Summary: The Doctor lands the TARDIS on a street corner on a chilly, 1930's Chicago night, only to find someone who just become his new companion. Funny, lighthearted 11 and his adventures.


**This is my first Fanfic, so some reviews would be awesome! :)  
**

A young girl stood out on a street corner, visibly shivering. The street was practically empty, with only a few cars passing by. The cold wind whipped her brown hair about her face and made her shiver more. Her stockings had fallen around her knees—she hastily tugged them back up, but within moments they had fallen again, exposing her thin legs. Her gray dress was worn and ragged, with short sleeves and a hem barely reaching below her knees. She wrapped her arms tightly around her small frame and stood, as if waiting for something. She eyed a house across the street. She quickly and quietly dashed across the street, her hair flying behind her. Once on the other side, she stared up at the house, as if inspecting it for inhabitants. Then she tiptoed around the back, constantly looking over her shoulder, as if she thought someone might be following her. A few minutes later, she dashed back around the front, an apple and two small loaves of bread in her hands. She ran back across the street, looking hungrily at the food in her hands. So hungrily the she didn't see the lights of the car rushing towards her. The brakes screamed and the horn blared, but it was too late. The girl looked up, her wide blue eyes registering what was about to happen. Her mouth opened, but she made no noise. The front corner of the car caught her legs and sent her flying onto the sidewalk. The car sped into the night, leaving her all alone on that empty street corner.

She was going to die, she could just feel it. Everything hurt, but her legs—her legs hurt with as much intensity as a thousand stone blocks crushing them, or so it seemed to her.

_But that's good, right? I can still feel them, so that must mean they're still working…right?_

She could feel herself giving out. Her eyes drooped as she fought to stay awake. But she had to be asleep, because only in her dreams could a strange blue box appear out of nowhere. Only in her dreams could a man step out of it, run over to her and pick her up. Only in her dreams would anyone be comforting her, saying things like "You're going to be all right, dear." "It's all right, I've got you—I'll bring you into the TARDIS and you'll be fine in no time." And "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

"_Doctor Who?_" She though sleepily. Just before her eyes closed, she caught a glimpse of the inside of the blue box….the TARDIS, he called it. She contributed it to her deteriorating state, but she could have sworn it was bigger on the inside.

She drifted to sleep. Or death. She didn't know.

The girl opened her eyes slowly, the bright lights confusing her. She was in a huge room, on a makeshift bed. But…she had been on a dark street corner…at night, and…suddenly it all came back to her. The car. The blue box. The man inside of it. How it had seemed bigger on the inside. But that was impossible….it must have been a dream.

She tried to sit up, but pain shot through her legs in protest, making her cry out. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Suddenly a hand grasped hers, and another stroked her head. She looked up.

"Shh Shh, Shhhh. There, there. You're all right."

A man stood over her, smiling. He wore a brown tweed coat, a white shirt, and red suspenders. A red bow tie was tied around his neck. He had large, reassuring eyes.

"You'll be fine in no time, I promise."

"Who…who are you?" She asked, exhaustion still clouding her mind.

"I'm the Doctor. But the real question is, who are _you?_"

"I'm…I'm…Clarie." She stuttered nervously.

"Well then, Clarie, it's nice to meet you! And uh…could you tell me when and where we are?"

Clarie's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. How could he not know when or where he was?

"1932, Chicago…."

"Right! Chicago. Excellent city. Although not quite as excellent as, say, Rome or Paris, but pretty up there. But we could go to Paris or Rome, if you like."

Anna stared up at him in utter confusion.

_What is he talking about? Where am I? Why do my legs hurt? Who is he? Why…who…_

She shut her eyes tight, but tears managed to squeeze their way out anyway.

"I just…I just want to go home!"

_But I don't even have a home…._

She tried to get up, but her legs gave out, and she shrieked in pain and fell against the Doctor, who caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You're going to have to stay still for a while. Both your legs are broken—quite broken, I'm afraid—but don't worry! I've got a bit of medicine here that'll fix you up just fine. Now, do you prefer the flavor cherry, grape, lemonade, or chocolate? In fact, scratch those first two—no one likes cherry or grape-flavored things because everyone _knows _they don't taste a thing like cherry or grape. So that'll be just lemonade or chocolate."

"Lemonade, I suppose…" Clarie murmured.

"Excellent choice, lemonade. And I can say from personal experience that it does, in fact, taste like lemonade. Now drink up, and you'll be perfect in no time!" He placed the vial in Clarie hands and helped her sit up to drink it. She was hesitant at first, but she soon drank all of it.

"Now just lie down and rest for a while…."The Doctor whispered as Clarie drifted into an uneasy, painful sleep.

_There was a blue box, crashing down from the sky. It raced towards her, as if determined to smash her. She ran. She ran with all her might to get away from that box. As she ran, the box began saying, over and over, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Hello, I'm the Doctor. Hello, I'm the Doctor." She turned around and saw it was only inches from her. She tripped and fell on the sidewalk, and suddenly felt a crushing pain in her legs. The box had fallen on top of them._

Clarie awoke with a small shout.

"Bad dreams, eh?" The Doctor shouted from somewhere. "We all have them, sometimes, don't we? But I _have_ heard that medicine has some hallucinogenic side-effects. Not serious, just some scary dreams." He said, his voice drawing closer. She could hear footsteps echoing on the floor. "But the good news is that you've only been asleep two days, and you're all better! Well, you might have a little bit of a limp for a while, but you'll be just fine!" The Doctor was standing over her now. "And just in time, too—I've just landed the TARDIS, and we're in Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. Year 51025. But first, meet the TARDIS." He offered his hand to Clarie, who took it hesitantly. The Doctor hoisted her enthusiastically up off the bed and walked her to the door. For the first time, Clarie had a good look around the so-called "TARDIS".

She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was _huge._ There were staircases leading off every which way, to what seemed like endless rooms. And the room she was in…Bright, orange, and impossible. In the center was a large…she didn't know what to call it. It was covered with buttons and levers and pedals. Her mouth open and shut, without making a sound. She felt her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She looked up at the Doctor, who was beaming.

"Any passing remarks? I've heard them _all_."

She ran to the door.

"Ah—be careful! We've landed on a bit of a rocky slope, so watch your step!" He ran out after her.

Annamarie looked at the box. Peered inside. Looked back out again. Walked around it. Knocked on the walls. Backed away. Tiptoed closer. Peered in again. Finally, she just looked up helplessly at the Doctor.

"But, but…..but….but this is a…but inside it's-"

"—bigger on the inside?" The Doctor said, smiling knowingly. "That's the magic of the TARDIS, my dear! Well, not really. Well, sort of. The real _real_ magic is that it's a time machine. Anywhere and when you want to go, past, present, future—the TARDIS can get you there." So! Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go? Like I said, we're on the planet Barcelona. I hear they have _excellent_ food. So what do you say?


End file.
